narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Allied Shinobi Forces
Picture Should we add a picture to this, like chapter 491, pages 6 to 7, where the five Kages and Mifune sitting together? They all represent the leaders of six countries within the alliance. The problem is, I can't find the raw scan for the chapter, so can someone do it? Yatanogarasu 18:10, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Your not likely to find any raw scans anymore... - SimAnt 18:23, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, with MangaHelpers stopping raw scans. So should we just use pictures from translated scans? Yatanogarasu 18:27, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe File:Kage Summit.PNG? Same basic idea. ''~SnapperT '' 23:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, Danzō's there, and he's not just a traitor, but also not part of the alliance anymore. We want the most updated, with Tsunade. Yatanogarasu 00:53, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :eh, its not that he is not part of it anymore, he was never part of it. - SimAnt 00:54, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :The colored image from that chapter 489. That's basically it...if you ignore Fu and Torume. Now how do we get one we could use however is up in the air.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:32, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Or Deva can put images up like he did and I simply missed it. >:( --TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Divisions Since they're so big, I don't think we should list them as teams. We're not going to do that are we? Omnibender - Talk - 23:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :I certainly wouldn't consider them teams. I wouldn't know what else to put it under, though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:41, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::You're nitpicking about word choice. The Team category/infobox/parameter is intended for groups of ninja, regardless of whether or not they are too large or small to fit the definition of a "team". ''~SnapperT '' 23:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Giving the team parameter a broader definition is only going to make it useless. Teams are small groups of people who work closely together. if we're going to expand this meaning to include every group of people, we might as well list the entire Allied Forces as a team, and the ANBU, the hunter-nin squad, the Konoha regular forces, Kumogakure... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:57, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I knew you were going to say that. Better get the word out then, I already see that the division article in the team parameter of some character infoboxes. Omnibender - Talk - 00:02, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's a way of sorting, nothing more. ANBU and hunter-nin are sorted with Property:Classification, ninja by Property:Loyalty. Unless you want to argue that the divisions would be better off with one of those options, or that a new something-or-other should be created for the sole purpose of accommodating division-like groups, Team fits our purposes. ''~SnapperT '' 00:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Unless we have a detailed listing of almost every member of each division, then they shouldn't be part of the character infobox. As for Allied Shinobi Forces, i see that as a loyalty the same as loyalty to the land of fire. ANBU and hunter-nins need to move out of classification someday. (at least out of that property and into one of their own) SimAnt 00:17, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :You can say it's nothing more than a way of sorting, but it isn't. It is also a way of giving information. Just like how I've been saying for a long time now that ANBU should be a rank and not a classification. Saying any different is simply wrong and gives the wrong impression to the readers. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:27, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I think you're looking into the "Team" parameter to deeply. It probably could have been called "Property:Group" or something and it would keep the same meaning. It's a mechanic thing, something so that we can organize the various teams, organizations, affiliations, whatever the kids are calling them on da streets nowadays without having to build a million different infoboxes for everything. Basic programing thing: If it works well, reuse it.--'TheUltimate3' ~The User King ~ 01:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Such rules works nicely for technical purposes, but we're dealing with information-giving here. There's a distinct difference between teams like Team Kakashi and groups and organisations like Akatsuki and the Nijū Shōtai. Teams works close together, whereas the larger groups and organisations either work more individually, or are actually made up of smaller teams. I believe it is important to make this distinction, both to give proper information and to avoid confusion. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:22, November 3, 2010 (UTC) pics It's important to put a pic of the headband since it is symbolic of their historical unity as one.--Zicoihno (talk) 01:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Can we get a translation of the headband? It'd be beneficial to understanding what the shinobi unify behind.Samtuttle95 (talk) 03:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC)samtuttle95 ::The headband says, well, . —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 03:58, November 8, 2010 (UTC) two Sensor divisions? I'm wondering if that's in fact correct that they have two sensor divisions? One might be the Intelligence Unit Tsunade spoke of...if that were the case I'd lean more towards the one with Inoichi because of his role in Konoha as well as the fact that Tenga is there. Should we wait for confirmation though?--Cerez365 (talk) 02:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Mangastream corrected it, Inoichi leads the intel division.--Deva 27 (talk) 03:01, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok my cache was still registering the old page--Cerez365 (talk) 03:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Long-range ninja rare? I know that this should probably be on the Shinobi talk page, but it was the division organization here which brought this to me: does it seem like long-range ninja are rarer? We have a close-range division, a mid-range division, and division made of both, but only a single long-range divsion. Is this worth noting, or could it be put down to compostion choice? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 18:37, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :The short- to mid-range division isn't made up of shinobi who are either short-range fighters or mid-range fighters. Rather, it is made up of shinobi who are both short-range and mid-range fighters. Short- to mid-range fighters are simply far more common that mid- to long-range fighters or short- to long-range fighters. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:39, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I cannot disagree about how rare a short-to-long-range fighter part, and I guess short-to-mid-range is indeed easier. Very well. Should we put that down on the shinobi page? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:09, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't really see why. It's a logical development and something that should be quite obvious after a little bit of thinking. Besides, I wouldn't really know if there is a place where it would naturally fit in. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:25, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Members Instead of listing notable members, shouldn't we list all known members?--Acunamatata4619 (talk) 19:51, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Way too many characters for it to be useful, it is easier to list notable individuals instead. Omnibender - Talk - 20:19, November 20, 2010 (UTC) is that Iwa-nin behind Onoki named, at all?--RexGodwin (talk) 18:55, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. That would be the Iwagakure Bodyguard. Omnibender - Talk - 19:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Affiliations Instead of "Konohagakure" and "Sunagakure," shouldn't we put "Land of Fire" and "Land of Wind" since the Daimyōs are in on it and all? Timeel39 (talk) 19:57, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :No, since the entire lands aren't a part of the alliance. It's a shinobi alliance, the Daimyō merely agreed to the formation.--Cerez™☺ 20:01, March 31, 2011 (UTC) sealing squad this squad is made of mostly sunagakure shinobis. this squad assigned to use the cloth binding technique to seal the revived shinobis. What's the point there therefore?! Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 15:09, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Bee and Naruto I was wondering shouldn't Bee and Naruto be added to the ranks of the Allied Shinobi Forces?? I mean they did enter the War like 4 or 5 chapters ago,though I could see what the problem since they weren't given a specific rank or assigned to a squad,though I still think it should be referenced somewhere in this article ,heck if you weren't an avid reader of this manga you would think they were still talking to Raikage and Tsunade. --Hordy4040 (talk) 22:42, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :And where exactly would we put them O.o Only people with divisions with the exception of the four medical ninja that were killed and we don't know what villages they came from are "affiliated" with the Allaince in any direct way.--Cerez365™ 22:59, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Mei Terumi's role Do you think it would be a good idea to add Mei's role in the Shinobi Alliance alongside the battle regiment divisions and co? I believe it would be best to officialize her duty in the war because all the other kage have specific duties that have been pointed out. Maybe we can name her role "Head of Daimyo Protection unit". Iyineda (talk) 09:59, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Though it could be mentioned who leads it.--Cerez365™ 10:58, October 11, 2011 (UTC) So why aren't we adding her in the info box that lists the role of each important shinobi in the war? Is an editor/mod against that? If so for what reason, please? Iyineda (talk) 20:57, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :I think it is the way it is because there's no official name for the group along with the fact that it, in itself isn't really an official group.--Cerez365™ 20:59, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Tables Why did you removed the table here? Or I just thought this had tables? —IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 12:36, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :The latter.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:47, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Anime only regiments and groups The anime shows many teams and other groups that do not appear in the manga. An example would be the Amphibious Search and Destroy Unit. Should those be mentioned on this page too?Norleon (talk) 13:07, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :Ofcourse, but with a Anime-Only tag next to it--[[User talk:East Dragons|''East Dragons Feast]] 13:11, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, some more opinions perhaps?Norleon (talk) 21:21, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Seems reasonable. Omnibender - Talk - 22:01, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Let's see how I can add them....Norleon (talk) 14:54, July 7, 2013 (UTC) New images of the divisions Since the images of each division only shows main characters within it instead of the main group, should we use new ones? I think I can find some that show the divisions a bit better...Norleon (talk) 13:27, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :BumpNorleon (talk) 21:21, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Really depends on the image in my opinion. I don't think there is a need to change them though. Omnibender - Talk - 22:01, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Hm, well, if there is no need for new images in your eyes, it's fine with me as well. Any more opinions would be great to hear of course.Norleon (talk) 14:54, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Images of the single units arriving for the last battle At the end of chapter 611, almost every single unit has an own panel showing it arriving for the last battle against the Ten-Tails. I wondered about putting these into the articles for the units. Your opinions?Norleon (talk) 19:15, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :Bump.Norleon (talk) 10:19, September 5, 2013 (UTC)